<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Springs by Roryfinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631672">Springs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roryfinn/pseuds/Roryfinn'>Roryfinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supremefamily Plus Three [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explosions, Fluff, M/M, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roryfinn/pseuds/Roryfinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rylee!”</p><p>“The web-shooters!”</p><p>“Harley!” Peter and Rylee both groaned in annoyance. </p><p>-Rylee miscalculates in the lab earning them a new nickname and their first time having New York pizza.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supremefamily Plus Three [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Springs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stephen was reading in the sitting area. Tony had his head in his lap. Stephen’s fingers carded through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait a minute. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stephen thought to himself. “Tony where are the kids? It’s too quiet.” Stephen muttered the last part to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they are in the lab.” A distant explosion was heard followed by screaming, “ They are in the lab.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen sighed “I’m going to check on them, 20 bucks the explosion was Harley.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“20 it’s Peter.” Both men chuckled as Strange went to go check on the kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete, can you get me two more springs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure! How is it coming along?” Rylee took the springs Peter handed to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you trying to do again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to make it so that if you need you can shoot your webs from extreme distances. Kinda like a sniper web.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cool! So like I can web up bad guys from a whole rooftop away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And be able to use the webs to attach to farther buildings so you can have more momentum when swinging.” They finished up and closed the panel on the experimental web-shooters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the panel closed the shooters short-circuited and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rylee!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The web-shooters!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harley!” Peter and Rylee both groaned in annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I have good and bad news from that reaction,” their bones cracked as they sat up, “good news I'm alright, I think, bad news the springs did not increase the distance of the web.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley chuckled, “No you don’t say, Springs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just call me ‘Springs’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh boy,” they let out an exasperated sigh, “I’m never going to live this down aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Peter popped the ‘p’ and they all broke into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange knocked on the glass entering the lab, “Did anyone die.?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Springs caused an explosion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Springs?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rylee raises their hand from the floor. They slowly stood up, “What wonderful brothers I have. I try to help one by making his web-shooters stronger and it explodes in my face and what do they do. They call me bloody Springs!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen stifles his laugh, “Jarvis, playback the footage please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jarvis played the video and all four of them laughed together. After Strange let out a quiet, damnit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Springs go get your father.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, now I have to deal with you too.” They said playfully. They quickly ran to get their father while muttering something along the lines of, ‘Americans think they're so funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, Mum said to come down to the lab.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit Rylee, what happened to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An explosion happened, and now everyone down there thinks they're a comedian.” Tony followed them down to the lab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So does your mother owe me 20 bucks?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Springs set off the explosion.” Strange countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Springs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter and Harley facepalmed. Peter whispered to Harley, “ I swear sometimes I wonder how they aren’t married yet.” Harley tried to stifle his laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rylee rolled their eyes at their brother's antics, “Yes, me I’m Springs, ha ha ha you all are very funny.” They tried to keep the smile off their face but were failing miserably. “I tried to increase the trajectory of the web-shooters by using springs. This way the web fluid could be shot out with more force. As you can see this backfired cause and explosion of springs. Hence Harley’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>brilliant </span>
  </em>
  <span>nickname.” Rylee glared at Harley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say, I’m just that smart Waters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, I would just like to point out that there is one person in this room who had a higher IQ than me, two if you count Jarvis, and that’s mum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh damn, they got you with that one Harls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright since mom and dad both lost their bet, how about we get some pizza.” Peter interrupted Rylee’s next remark(once they start it’s very hard to get them to stop).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh finally, I’ve lived here for at least 8 months now and I’ve yet to have the world-famous New York pizza.” Everyone looked at them like they had 12 heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it we are getting pizza.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we have the team over dad? It’s Springs first New York pizza.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rylee groaned, “Don’t think I don’t know what you're doing Parker.” They started to walk upstairs, “Don’t think you're safe either Keener!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are dead. Now excuse me while I go and get back on their good side.” They all chuckled. Stephen grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and followed him upstairs leaving the boys to hopefully figure out their web problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rylee has never had New York pizza?” Cap looked at them with the disapproving eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waters, you never had New York pizza?” Sam asked Rylee and they shook their head. “Oh boy, I’m excited to see your face then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pizza came and everyone started to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Springs, can u pass me a plate?” Rylee glared at Harley and he smiled at them halo and all. They handed them a plate and waited for the confusing remarks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Springs?” They all asked in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rylee rolled their eyes. “Jarvis, can you play the video for them please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jarvis played the video of the explosion to the team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The calculations were off and then the springs exploded. Now thanks to Harley they call me Springs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re never gonna live this down Waters.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t say, Buck.” Rylee grabbed a slice of pizza, “ this smells fantastic.” The Avengers all looked up as they watched them bite into their first slice of New York pizza. They bit into the pizza and their eyes grew to the size of saucers. “Holy shit that’s amazing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jarvis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got the footage, Doctor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jarvis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooo…how is it Springs?”Peter asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is brilliant. But so different. I’ve never had pizza like this before. I wish I had this sooner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the team continued to eat pizza. Steve, Peter and Bucky get a box for themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Springs can you get us some napkins?” They nodded and went to retrieve them from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They liked the nickname and hoped it stuck but they would never say. No need to give Harley that kind of satisfaction. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was born in NY but raised in the UK and just moved back to Ny around 4 years ago, I will say the pizza here is absolutely fantastic! </p><p>As always I hope you enjoyed! Comments, kudos and prompts are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>